


【约十】无从解释

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 文化课要好好听讲，不然会被外国人骗
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【约十】无从解释

PART 1

十代一行人休息日在沙滩吹着海风野餐。  
“大哥他除了决斗，在其他方面是完全的白痴，约翰你千万不要和他一起堕落！”翔嚼着炸虾对约翰说。  
“哪里有，我在炸虾的品鉴方面也很有心得——”十代的毒手伸向翔剩下的炸虾，被翔尖叫拍开。  
“那把我的这份吃掉吧？”约翰把自己的炸虾递到十代嘴边，十代熟练地歪头叼了过去，好似一只被投喂的小动物。约翰笑得一脸宠溺，令翔心中警铃大作。  
吃到额外炸虾的十代露出餍足的笑容。“我的文化课也都及格了耶？剩下的分数靠决斗实战考试补上就好。”  
“日本的文化课会讲些什么，”留学生约翰一脸疑惑，“外语？数学？炸虾天妇罗？啊不对，最后这项也属于实践的样子。”  
“为什么约翰会觉得有烹饪课啊！不会是大哥你为了吃炸虾骗他的吧！”翔很想知道约翰被灌输了什么。  
“今天的炸虾就是约翰做的哦，不错吧！”  
完全没在反省。  
“日本料理真的很有趣，不愧是十代推荐的食谱。”约翰的宝绿眼眸充满热烈的学习激情。  
这两个人已经完全同流合污了，翔决定放弃。  
“看在我拯救了你的炸虾的面子上，给我讲一件十代的窘事怎么样？”约翰提议。  
“为什么是我啦！”十代的抗议被约翰用另一只炸虾塞了回去。  
翔瞥了眼旁边折腾烤鱼的天上院兄妹。  
“我来讲讲大哥文化水平有多欠缺吧。”翔带着一点对约翰的同情，报复性地开口。他回想起那次乌龙事件还是忍不住苦笑：“大哥甚至不知道‘未婚妻’这个词是什么意思！”  
“到底什么意思啊，那个词。Fi-an-cée？很重要吗？”十代缓慢地模仿出发音，显然遭遇到也没去查过字典。  
“是‘最喜欢的同伴’的意思。”约翰一脸灿笑，撒起谎来面不改色心不跳。  
“原来如此，约翰好厉害。”十代佩服点头。  
“那么，十代要不要做我的未婚妻？我们是最喜欢对方的同伴吧？”  
“好！那约翰也是我的未婚妻了？”  
“是未婚夫……F-I-A-N-C-E，少一个e哦。”  
十代汲取知识，继续点头。  
“呃？啊？诶诶诶诶诶诶？”翔目瞪口呆。  
本以为约翰是个被十代骗得团团转的可怜人，没想到他是在扮猪吃老虎对十代图谋不轨。  


PART 2

“搞砸了搞砸了搞砸了……”十代把脸埋在枕头上，蜷缩成羽翼栗子球拟人。“约翰是开玩笑的吧？绝对是开玩笑的吧？他是欺负我不认识未婚妻那个词才故意那么说的吧？”  
约翰时刻散发笑意的翠色眼眸和循循善诱的温和声线，连带着事发时被阳光炙烤出暖意的海浪和沙滩，在十代脑海中组成了一副挥之不去的历史重播画面，反复倒带播放“十代要不要做我的未婚妻？”和十代自己回答的“好”。  
翔不知所措。开玩笑讲出那件事的人是他，为了十代的知情权把字典塞到十代鼻子底下的人也是他，被十代絮叨得整日不得安宁的人还是他。  
“十代大哥……要不然你去当面问一下约翰……”  
“你说得对。”十代丢下被蹂躏变形的枕头冲出宿舍门，几秒后又冲回来捞起了险些被遗忘的卡组。

————

“啊，是十代啊，”约翰开门见到熟悉的红衣棕发男孩，瞬间展露清爽笑颜，“晚上来找我有什么事吗？”  
“关于你中午说的话……”十代表情复杂，不敢直视约翰的眼睛。  
“进来慢慢说吧，十代。”约翰揽过十代的肩膀，把身材相对娇小的日本少年扣到自己身边，在十代身后单手插上门闩。  
十代迈腿想顺势往房间里走，约翰却堵在门角不肯挪步。  
“约翰？”  
“十代不是想要继续中午的话题吗？”约翰背对着房间光源，但绿眸还是同往日一样明亮，“我明白，十代是来拒绝我的吧，你的表情好像都搞清楚了。所以十代是不愿意做我的未婚妻吗？不想和我永远在一起，共享所有的快乐和烦恼吗……”  
“呃，那个……也不是这个意思……”  
“我很喜欢十代，我希望能和十代一直在一起。十代不这样想吗……”  
“但是，但是，未婚妻什么的，是恋人之间约定的东西吧？我和约翰……”  
“十代想从恋人开始？那么我要上了！”约翰激动起来，更加凑近十代，两人鼻尖都快贴在一起。  
“哎？”十代不明所以。  
“十代愿意做我的恋人吗？”约翰牵起十代的一只手，用小心翼翼的语气发问。  
十代完全没办法拒绝。自从遇到约翰以来，他内心就被注入了一股火热的躁动，这股说不清道不明的感情还随着他与约翰的感情进化愈演愈烈，使他不能想象自己离开了约翰的生活会是什么图景。他现在明白过来，那种情感或许正是他对于和约翰进一步交往的渴望。  
关系发展到这个地步，没有一颗心是无辜的。  
他闭紧眼睛，吞了下口水，缓慢而郑重地点了点头。  
“太好了，”约翰拉起十代的手贴在自己心口，“十代愿意接纳我的爱，我好感动……”  
“约翰你今天不对劲！非常不对劲！”十代脸红了。  
“啊哈哈，既然来了就多呆一会吧？我去准备饮料。”  
“晚上还是不要喝太多茶比较好哦，约翰。”  
“放心啦，我会煮咖啡的。”  
“有差吗？！”

————

十代早该知道一个不对劲的晚上不会简单地以喝杯饮料结束。事情从他把冰可乐弄撒在身上发展到他穿着约翰比他大一尺码的衬衫紧贴着约翰喘息只经历了不到半个小时。  
“太快了吧，约翰……”他贴在约翰耳边抱怨，却不知自己的声音听起来与撒娇无异。  
“是不舒服吗？”约翰吻了吻十代额前的碎发，但抚在十代下身动作的手并未停止。  
“很舒服，甚至舒服过头了……不对！我是说进展到这一步太快了……呜！”  
“要不要试一些更舒服的玩法呢，十代？”约翰笑着拉开床头柜抽屉。  
“什么？……呜啊！别动了……等等，约翰，你为什么会有润滑剂啊！带这种东西来学校不会很奇怪吗！”  
“你们日本人真的很纯情耶。”约翰手掌滑进十代身上披着的衬衫下摆，直接贴上他纤细的腰肢摩挲。约翰不老实的手恶趣味地掐了两把十代的侧腰，引发对方几声惊叫之后干脆向下滑到他光裸的腿缝之间。  
“这是纯情的问题吗！”十代脸上红晕未散，眼神还因为高潮将至迷离着，吐槽都变得毫无说服力。  
约翰按上他的会阴揉弄，同时碰着十代性器的手也加快动作。十代把脸埋在约翰胸口，揪乱了约翰的衬衫前襟，哭着释放在了约翰手里。  
“真的不要试试更舒服的吗，十代？”约翰哑着嗓子在他耳边诱惑。  
“嗯？什么？要怎么做……”  
“那我就当十代同意了。”约翰轻声笑起来，气流吹得十代耳朵直发痒。十代脸上的红晕蔓上了耳廓，羞耻得把脸埋在约翰肩头。  
太可爱了。约翰忍不住一口咬上十代的耳垂吮吸，感受十代从他怀中从紧张躁动到乖顺呆滞的变化。  
“好痒，约翰你在做什么……咦？你把什么东西放进来了……快拿出去！这是什么感觉……”  
“稍微忍耐一下才能感受到快乐哦，十代。”约翰沾着微凉润滑剂的手指在十代身体里面搅动，寻找着那个能让十代兴奋起来的点。  
十代突然一震，刚刚快要平复的喘息声重新加快，话语都被某种奇妙体验折磨得断断续续起来：“哎……？那里是怎么回事……好奇怪啊约翰……怎么、怎么手指变多了……快拿出去……不，不要拿出去……”  
“抱歉，我没办法继续忍耐了。”约翰把十代平放在床铺上，扯来一个枕头垫在十代腰下。十代刚才一直紧贴着约翰，当然知道约翰的身体也起了反应，还在担心他得不到释放会不会太辛苦。  
“不愿意吗，十代？”约翰擦去十代眼角的生理性泪水，温柔地问。  
“都到这一步了你还磨磨蹭蹭什么……快进来。”  
“十代意外的坦率呢。那我就恭敬不如从命啰？”  
“呜！”十代被突然的侵入刺激得浑身发抖，“约翰你的日语很奇怪啦！”  
“嘿嘿……可能是终于吃到十代太高兴了。  
“不过我没有准备安全套欸，学生有那个东西太奇怪了……没关系，我会负责到底，把十代清理得干干净净的！”  
“那你为什么会有润滑剂啊……呃！”

————

十代终于等到约翰埋在自己体内的性器交待完精液，感觉自己持续高潮太久的身体已经快要无法活动一根手指。  
“结束了，”约翰笑着退出他的身体，“真是一次愉快的性爱呢，十代。”  
“不要这样滥用我的名台词啊？！”十代抽出身底下的枕头敲打起约翰的脑袋。  
“诶嘿嘿……”约翰完全没打算反省，满足地浏览过十代点缀着吻痕与红印的身体，继续提出过分要求：“反正最后要一起清理，我们再来做一次这种愉快的事如何？”  
“你……呃……”十代被一个深吻剥夺了反对的权利。  
“都做到这一步了，十代不会反对当我的未婚妻了吧。”  
“这有什么关……”十代再度被约翰封住嘴唇。


End file.
